User blog:One Singular Sensation/My story
This is the story of my life. I'm going to start off by covering the basics, so you get an overview of everything in my life before I start telling my story. I don't like to talk about it much, but when I was younger my parents...Died. I was too young to remember much. I've been living with my aunt and uncle ever since. I'm really good at science-It's my best subject. I've been in love with my neighbor my entire life, but he doesn't notice me. It hurts me everyday when I see him with countless other girls, his name is Mark Joe. He's probably one of the best people I've ever met. I'm also an avid photographer, I take shots for the school newspaper and stuff. Then one night, my unce was killed in a hit and run. I plan to take revenge? How? A couple weeks ago I was bitten by a radioactive spider- Okay okay okay. That is not my life. That is a gender swapped version of Spider-man, if you didn't catch on. *cough* I read CartoonPrincess's most recent chapter of Somnium. I wanted to write one of these, and she said I could. So ha. Here is my real life: My parents told me I didn't cry when I was born. I guess I was quiet from the start. *Nervous coughing* My earliest childhood memory was at my first birthday party, where my cousins were showing my dad a worm they found. We were in our backyard, a large hill that my house stood on. A white tent stood with people and tables underneath. I was near my house. The memory lasts about three seconds but it's there, I know it is....Although people have told me it's not possible (Damn you 6th grade English teacher, not scientifically possible my buttocks.) However, memories after that disappeared for quite a bit. There's still a few, like watching my cousins get on the school bus, and a few times when I was at my second cousins (her name was Erin and my name is Kerrin, it got confusing), but mostly those memories are gone. In pre-school I skinned my knee and cried not because of my knee, but because I was mad at myself for running when I shouldn't have been. There was one time when I was trying to clean up, but a teacher misunderstood my actions, so I cried. The main teacher had to comfort me while the rest of the class went to singing time. My kindergarten teacher was my favorite. The only bad memory is him correcting me from yawning. We watched Jumangi (is that how you spell it? Idk I'm too lazy to go look it up) and I cried. You'd think that with all this crying that I was a loud child. No. As a baby, I was so quiet that when my brother had the destruction of a normal baby my dad thought there was something wrong with him. In first grade my teacher got mad at me for holding a pencil the "wrong" way. I still hold the pencil the way I want to and I am hella proud of it. (holla). Most of my childhood memories consist of me doing things wrong and getting in trouble. They are the bane of my very existence, haunting me and never letting go. You as a reader do not know how many memories I have and how I would wish to forget them all. In second grade I moved towns and I cried every day for about the first month of school. Why shouldn't I? I was a sensitive child, plopped into a different environment and taken away from the only friends I had, particularly my best friend, the boy living next door. He was my best friend, and I haven't seen him in years. Maybe I'll search him on facebook. I doubt he'll remember me, we haven't seen each other since third grade CCD or something. Third grade was so good. It was the year that I have the least amount of bad memories revolving around. I played the narrator in a play-I memorized all the paragraphs of words and said them correctly! Oh, how proud. I also won the spelling bee in my class. Actually, we were in teams, and I was the last one up for my team. I beat the last kid up for the second team. I was so proud, and I'll never forget my teammates running up excited to be, excited because of me because I was the reason we had won. Fourth grade was okay. I started my first DI team. I became really close with a couple of friends. There was nothing that special. It was an annoying year because that school went K-4, and my brother was in Kindergarten. So I had to go to the same school as my brother. Luckily, with the way the schools are set up, I never had to do that again and I will never have to do that again. Fifth grade was such a long year it seems weird to condense it into one paragraph. I hate that year, although it did have my high points, including getting to go to nationals for DI and iCarly beginning. Oh iCarly, if only I knew then what you would bring me now. However, I was sad that Drake and Josh, one of my favorite shows of all time, had ended. I hated my sixth grade Engllish and social studies teacher, she wasn't a nice person to most of her students at all. She had favorites, and she definently played those. I, however, was not a favorite. She made me cry in front of the whole class because I forgot a book. She constantly humiliated another girl who was obviously looking for someone to care about her, but this woman was stone cold. My other teacher was better. She did kind of embarrass me once anonymously. It wasn't that bad. Right before sixth grade I read the last Harry Potter book and felt my life was over. (oh the humanity) Sixth grade was home to a phase, a phase I don't like to talk about a lot, because was what certain people would judge me as. It was my...Twilight phase. Cherry is an ex-Twihard. I emphase the ex because I certainly am not one anymore. The Book of Adjectives is merely just a bad memory to me now. Although I will be seeing breaking dawn part 2 don't judge me I have since moved out of Twilight and got interested in other books, like Percy Jackson and the Olympians and also The Hunger Games. (harry potter never left or entered. It was just always there, passed down to me from my dad.) Seventh grade I started shipping, although I didn't know it yet. I really wanted these two kids that were dating to stay together forever and to get married and to have children and to live happily ever after and all that good that you want your OTP to do. These people did get together. And broke up. And got together again. And broke up. And got together. And broke up again. And got together. And broke up. And got together. And broke up. And got together. And broke up. And got together. And finally broke up ultmately and haven't gotten back together since. (Although honestly I still fantasize about them together sometimes..........creepystalkerkerrin). Seventh grade was also the year that I found out that I was actually good at something-writing. It started with poetry in English class. Eighth grade was another bad year but to sum things up it was not a good time. I also came across this place...and it was like....It was like... AT LAST I'VE SEEN THE LIGHTTTT IT WAS LIKE THE FOG HAD LIFTEEDD All Tangled aside, I had finally found new friends. I could start shipping people who were just characters! Woo! And what was better? I found a whole group of people that would do it with me!!! I remember the first person who actually knew who I was (candycoateddoom) and I remember going on chat and being greated by one bubbly person (Holy Chiz). KERRIN HAD MORE FRIENDS :DDDDDI started going online with my poetry. Ninth grade- I was finally moving on to high school. I started and currently still am fb stalking a different rl couple (but don't tell them). AT LEAST THEY'RE STILL DATING AND HAD BEEN DATING FOR AWHILE EVEN BEFORE I MET THEM GOD DON'T JUDGE ME. There was fights. There was tension. But we were always there for each other. At the end of the day, we could all write on Alica's bacebook and make fun of her in front of her Austrian friends anyway. We could all photoshop wigs on Slappy (ok is that one just me). We could all ship chon (except the people who don't which i smh in the general direction toward you sfg). We could all create our own families. We could all cry together. We could all fail at making a game of spin the bottle work. We could all play the wolf game. We could all come up with nicknames for ourselves and each other. We could all SOIL IT. We could all NEXT PERSON IS IN LOVE WITH THE PERSON AFTER. We could all speculate. We could all fangirl. We could all not talk about iCarly on chat (cough). We could all pretend to tie the people who left the polls (again just me). We could overcome any troll our pedophile and infiltrated us together, and look at how many of us are still here. I guess the end message for my biography is, since I'm not in tenth grade yet, is that we are a family, and we are never going to forget each other. Never. g'night. Category:Blog posts